1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for displaying a keyword advertisement.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
When an advertisement or an advertisement agent registers a keyword that is estimated to most effectively express its website, company, or product, at a search portal site, and a user enters a search word into an input window and then performs searching, a keyword advertisement is an advertisement region for displaying, as a search result, an advertisement of an advertiser that purchases a keyword corresponding to the search word.
In the keyword advertisement, when displaying the search result according to entering of the search word, the search result may include Title and Description (T&D) information and Universal Resource Locator (URL) address information of a representative page (keyword-linked page) of the advertisement or the advertisement site of the advertiser.
The URL address information generally relates to the representative page of the advertisement or the advertisement site of the advertiser. For example, when the user enters a search word such as “nike MAX360”, the representative page of the advertisement or the advertisement site of the advertiser that purchases a corresponding keyword such as “nike” or “nike MAX” may be linked and displayed. In this case, representative URL address information, that is, a homepage may be non-specifically linked. Therefore, the user may need to navigate through many pages to retrieve “nike MAX360” in the linked homepage.
Also, when the advertiser does not purchase keyword “nike MAX360”, advertisement information of the advertiser is not even displayed. Accordingly, the advertiser may not achieve any advertising effect and the user may not obtain the user's desired information.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.